Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulation systems and methods. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a shooting simulation system and method.
Description of the Related Art
There are numerous laser tag games utilizing Infrared (IR) emitters and sensors for playing various forms of tag. However, these laser tag games require the use of relatively expensive IR emitters and sensors. It would be advantageous to have a system and method utilizing ordinary mobile phones for playing various forms of tag. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.